


"Please Say My Name"

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Pairing: Emiru and Ruru (Hugtto! Precure)Genre: Fluff, RomanceNotes: I now know the meaning of fluff





	"Please Say My Name"

 

"Hello. I have what you asked for."

Emiru spun around on her chair, getting off it and sprinting. Ruru just walked through the door, holding a small box the size of her fist. Ruru lifted her arms up and braced herself as Emiru jumped towards her, arms embracing her tightly.

"Ruruuuu!" Emiru cooed happily, snuggling comfortably on her chest. Ruru smiled, patting the smaller girl on the head. After a moment, Emiru pulled back, both hands held out towards the taller girl. "Please let me see!"

"Not yet. Let's sit down on the couch." Ruru motioned to center of the room as she walked. Emiru bounded next to her, her doe brown eyes looking at the box in Ruru's hand expectantly.

Beauty Harry was unsurprisingly empty. The pair was asked to run the store, while Harry took Hugtan for her afternoon walk. Homare was keeping him company while Saaya was helping Hana with her homework at the library.

"I couldn't finish it all," Ruru begun as she sat down. She opened the box, and there was fabric inside. "But I hope it's ok with you?"

Emiru smile grew as she took one of the fabric inside. It was a red laced ribbon. She sat down close to Ruru, cuddling next to her.

"It's pretty..." Emiru whispered, running a gentle thumb over the fabric. Ruru took out the second ribbon and gave it to Emiru. "Can I?" She asked with a sideways glance. Ruru nodded. Gleefully, Emiru took off her ribbons, letting her pigtails cascade down in curls of autumn gold. While Emiru puts on one of the ribbons, Ruru did her right side. The two girls sat in silence, focused on what they're doing. Ruru ran her slender fingers through Emiru's hair, gently and carefully. After putting on the ribbon, Ruru helped finished Emiru on her side.

"Too bad we don't have a mirror..." Emiru said before turning to Ruru, hands pushing up on her pigtails so her neck was covered. "How do I look?"

"Pretty." Ruru commented, blushing slightly. The brunette stuck out her tongue before placing a hand on the back of her head and another on her waist, a Amanogawa Kirara high profile pose.

Then, Emiru stared hard at Ruru, looking at her eyes. Ruru sat back as Emiru leaned closer to her.

"So that's what I look like on your eyes." Emiru commented as she pulled back. "Thank you, Ruru. It must have been tough to make these." She glanced away, hands on her cheek. "I guess I was a bit selfish-"

"Not at all!" Ruru replied, placing a hand on Emiru's skirt. "When you said you wanted to try matching styles... it made me happy." Ruru got the box where the ribbons came from again and pulled out the last item. A silky red neck choker. "I wanted to finish the headband before I handed you all these." Ruru said. "But I ran out of time."

Emiru reached out to the choker and Ruru handed it to her. "This is really pretty, too!" Emiru said, grinning up at Ruru. "If making a headband is hard, don't worry about it!"

"If we are going to match, you need the headband too." Ruru insisted. "I'm still trying to integrate current technology and materials into the headband so it is as functional as my OS. It should at least have a high frequency in-built radio so we can communicate on the go, 4k video recording, a daily planner with an alarm system and clock-"

"Oooh.... that's why it's taking you a while?" Emiru giggled. "Ruru! I wouldn't be able to read the clock on my head!" She placed a hand on Ruru's. "Just make me a normal headband."

"But I want it to be functional and special-"

"Anything from you is already special!" Emiru rubbed her cheek on Ruru's bare shoulder. "Thank you so much, Ruru..."

Ruru smiled to herself, sliding her arms around Emiru and pulling her close for an embrace. Emiru giggled, climbing up on her lap.

As Emiru was about to put on the choker, Ruru coughed. "Ummm... can I request something selfish?"

Emiru blinked and beamed over her shoulder. "Of course!"

"Since I made it... can I put it on you?"

"Ruru wants to make me hers!" Emiru said loudly. Ruru turned red at the statement, but Emiru placed the choker on her shoulder. "Go ahead!"

Ruru released a breath, her cheeks turning brighter red. Emiru always had her ways in making her heart race. It was one of many things she was glad Emiru could do to her. Ruru took the choker and gently put it around Emiru's neck, gently clipping it on.

Emiru touched the choker with her fingers. She stood up and turned to Ruru, hands behind her back. Other than the new ribbons and the choker, Emiru practically still looked the same. But to them, it felt Ruru was sharing something intimate with Emiru.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Ruru queried. Emiru shrugged. She touched the choker on her neck before speaking.

"Ruru. Ruuuuruuuuu? Ruuuuuru! Ruruuuu." Emiru repeated the other girl's name a few more times, oblivious for a moment that Ruru herself was blushing crimson.

"You can say something else other than my name. I mean, you are a singer. You should try other-" Ruru begun. Emiru only smiled at her, her hands moving around her new choker. She felt her throat as continued to say Ruru's name.

"Ruru! Ruru, Ruru!" Emiru stood before Ruru, locking eyes with her. "Ruru? Ruuuuuru."

"Emiru?" Ruru said the brunettes name in confusion. Emiru's eyes lit up and she moved closer to her, a hand reaching out to the taller girl. Her index finger touched Ruru's lips gently.

"You said my name. Finally." Emiru whispered, tilting her head to the side as she watched Ruru's lips. "Please, say my name more."

"Emiru." Ruru did as she was requested. It made the brunette smile. Ruru watched Emiru, somehow finding herself recording the way she reacted. "Emiiiruuu." Almost immediately, the brunette smiled tenderly, her soft cheeks flushed. Emiru's heart rate raised as she she breathed a bit heavier. "Emiruuu..." Ruru said the name in a much softer way. Emiru gasped, and she seemed to tremble from where she stood. Her heart rate spiked and her breathing quickened. Emiru raised her other hand and tried to hide her face as she bit her lower lip.

"Don't say it like that!" Emiru weakly said, but a smile played at the corner of her lips. Ruru was sure. Emiru liked it. With that in mind, Ruru moved closer to Emiru. The smaller girl gave a cute little yelp as Ruru snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her in. With a free hand, Ruru slid a finger down Emiru's collarbone and straight up her throat, running over the choker, to Emiru's chin. Ruru lifted Emiru's chin slightly, her eyes fixated on the smaller girl's lips.

"Emiruuu..."

Her doe brown eyes went wide and Emiru trembled more. Her lips moved to say her name, hands on her chest, her eyes flickering weakly. "Ruru..."

The way her lips curved to say her name in such a soft way made Ruru almost sit back. Never had her name resonated in such a way in her before.

Ruru will be replaying that scene a lot later.

Both girls slowly leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. Their eyes locked on each other lips, as if not wanting to miss the next thing that would happen.

"I love you."

Both girls said at the same time. Both girls blinked and both girls cracked mirthful smiles. Emiru and Ruru started laughing, hands on each other so they don't fall off the couch.

"That was corny, Ruru!" Emiru laughed, holding her side. Ruru pulled the smaller girl to her chest, snuggling cheerfully.

"You said it too, Emiru!" Ruru countered as she caught her breath. Emiru hugged her happily. Ruru felt like she would be unable to remove the smile on her face, even if she wanted to. "I love you. I really do."

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Heeeey! We're back!" Homare's voice rang out as she entered carrying shopping bags. She stared at Emiru and Ruru who were sitting primly together on the couch.

"Welcome back!" Both Emiru and Ruru greeted the blonde simultaneously. Homare stared harder at the two girls, her eyes never letting up as she set down the bags by the shop front. She walked over to the two, hands on her waist.

Ruru and Emiru stared back, smiling politely at the blonde. Suddenly, Homare smiled. It was a cheeky smile. "Not as cute as Hugtan, but that is just adorable, you two!"

Emiru and Ruru blushed. Emiru stood up, red and aghast. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?! We have been sitting here, doing nothing indecent-"

"The matching chokers, silly!" Homare winked at Ruru. "They're cute!"

"Oh... yes. Emiru just wanted... ah..." Ruru was a lost for words, she was too flustered. She stole a look at Emiru, who was mortified at what she let slip. Homare grinned at the two as Emiru and Ruru reached out for each other and held hands.


End file.
